An engine-generator set, which may be referred to as a generator or a genset, may include an engine and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power. One or more generators may provide electrical power to a load through a power bus. The power bus, which may be referred to as a generator bus or common bus, transfers the electrical power from the engine-generator set to a load.
The generator may include a rotating part, rotor, and a stationary part stator. The armature, which can be part of the rotor or the stator, is the electric producing portion (e.g., coils of wire) for producing time varying voltage. The field produces a magnetic field that causes the time varying voltage to be produced when the rotor moves relative to the stator. The field may be in either the rotor or the stator and opposite to the armature.
A separately excitable generator also includes an exciter generator for producing a field current for the magnetic field. The separate exciter generator takes up space. Depending on the design and package, the exciter may extend the length of the genset from 5-30%. In many applications, this space is not available this space could be used in other ways.